


sweet dreams (are made of your kisses and touches)

by heliosjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Kisses, M/M, Song Mingi is Whipped, late night hugs, no beta we die like men, self indulgent fluff really, yunho is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosjongho/pseuds/heliosjongho
Summary: it's sleepless nights like these when mingi can't fall asleep and runs to yunho, who is oblivious to his feelings until mingi asks for late night kisses from him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	sweet dreams (are made of your kisses and touches)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mingi!
> 
> this isn't really a big update or a big fic, its just something special in honor of mingi's birthday because... he's best boy  
> anyways!! you can expect a new fic coming really soon + a revamped and edited version of TCP and FOTA (might change their titles into something more intriguing too ^^)
> 
> if you like my drabble please take your time to leave kudos, comments and just overall spread some love! your impact and love will really motivate me to become a better writer :D
> 
> xoxo

mingi couldn’t, for the love of god, fall asleep.

he’s tried every method possible: drinking milk, counting sheep, running around his room, (to the dismay of hongjoong, who severely scolded him) and he even listened to white noise and watched asmr –a guilty pleasure of mingi’s was watching seonghwa’s asmr videos.

sadly, none of them had the slightest effect on his mind.

mingi did a birthday vlive in the morning, and after that all his members didn’t stop spoiling him with kisses, hugs, a cake and gifts. (he mostly liked the big fluffy coat san had gifted him kindly). the day was hard and exhausting for them, –all of them tired out their bodies until they couldn’t walk and could only flop on the couch and journey over to dreamland. it was hard mostly for mingi who, even if he was high on caffeine, still ran on 4 hours of sleep 3 consecutive days. 

but today was the day he decided it was time to stop this bullshit and really go sleep earlier; go to sleep at the same time as his older members, because god knows wooyoung and jongho stay up so late and mingi never has any idea how they survive with the current sleep schedule they live off of.

mingi wasn’t going to not follow the crowd. no, he promised himself to doze off earlier than midnight, and that’s exactly what he did.

and yet it was 3 in the morning, he had to prepare for promotions, and couldn’t damn _sleep._

fuck.

“ _think, mingi think.”_ he told himself mentally, face against the pillow and hands gripping it so tightly it may as well seemed like he was yelling into the soft pillow. what’s a sleep remedy that could work? there had to be something mingi could use as a last attempt to even sleep, not just rest his eyes, but finally sleep. there had to be something, a commodity, an object, a visual representation, an individual–

an individual.

mingi bit his lip nervously as soon as he thought about his clear possible remedy.

sure, yunho was everything mingi wanted in a partner and more. he was handsome, talented, funny, kind, caring, unmistakably down to earth, and the best friend anyone could ever wish for. he was all of the above and even much more to mingi than yunho himself could imagine.

in conclusion, mingi was gay for yunho.

but mingi knew yunho didn’t love him back.

so it begs the question: does mingi risk it all just to go ask yunho to sleep with him? maybe less because he’s sleep deprived and more because he just wants to feel closer to yunho than just side hugs. he wants to really _really_ hug him. he wants to touch him.

he wants to kiss him.

the younger smiled like a fool to the thought of that possibility.

thus, late night kisses (or cuddles) from yunho it was.

whether or not yunho didn’t find that creepy in the slightest is another story.

mingi steps out of the comfort of his bed to tiptoe his way to his crush’s own room. being wary of any noise he could possibly make, he made sure as to not disturb even the mosquito in the room. through his limited peripherals in the dark, he made out the door that led to yunho’s dorm. taking out his phone, mingi turned on the dim light of the corridor, just to check that this really was the older’s room.

the door opened, and the light from the ceiling escaped into the bedroom, and indeed, mingi’s smile spread across his cheeks at the sight of a fellow giant hiding among the sheets, peach hair poking out in the slightest bit.

mingi walked over to the bed, the soft rug silencing his steps across the wooden floor. yunho was fast asleep, his breaths sounding out so calmly and already the younger felt himself drift off, but not before sliding into the soft bed, centimeters away from the older, asking himself how he should relax and close his eyes. he figured, since yunho was probably deep into slumber, it wouldn’t hurt to wrap his arms around the other’s small waist.

mingi, with his heart on his throat, gently placed his hands around yunho’s waist, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of the older’s skin against him. almost instantly, it felt like mingi’s troubles and restlessness never existed in the first place. instead there was only yunho’s warmth filling him with the most wondrous sensation of being in love, and it felt like a lullaby lulling you to sleep.

just like that, mingi felt at peace after countless, sleepless nights.

yunho smiled, blindly reaching mingi’s hand and rubbing it softly with his thumb. he shifted his body to face mingi in the dark, a sleepy grin on his lips. it’s endearing, almost. mingi here in his arms, somehow knocked out in the land of dreams as soon as he hugged yunho, like he truly was the beacon of light in his life, the only one mingi needed to forget the world for a while and just stay in his arms, where living serotonin lies.

yunho left a peck on mingi’s forehead, and whispered in his ear hoping his voice reaches him in his dreams:

“I wish you knew how much I have always loved you.”

in the silence of the night, at nearly 4 in the morning, yunho buried his head on mingi’s shoulder, pulling him closer than ever. it was sleepless nights like these when mingi couldn’t sleep well for so long when his happy medicine has been beside him all along. it was these quiet and soft nights where mingi thinks of how yunho doesn’t love him, and it’s tonight that tells him the words he wanted to hear for so long.

yunho loves him.

and before mingi can completely fall into dreams of him and yunho in a field of flowers, he utters a mumble for only yunho to hear as his head rests right on his heart.

“I know, yunho. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed self indulgent yungi being disgustingly cute hehe
> 
> I hope mingi truly had the best birthday and recieved lots of kisses and love from everyone on fancafe and from ateez themselves!
> 
> go follow my twitter for fic updates and overall screaming about ateez + other groups [@GOODLILWOOYOUNG](https://twitter.com/GOODLILWOOYOUNG)
> 
> bye!!
> 
> (I promise new fics are coming soon be patient with me TT)


End file.
